While there have, in the past, been proposed a number of constructions for adjusting the temples of spectacles, such adjustable temple constructions have not proved entirely satisfactory, and have therefore not found broad general acceptance. For example, prior adjustable temple constructions were often complex in structure so as to require expensive component parts and assembly, lacking in durability so as to break and malfunction under normally active conditions of spectacle use, and were also relatively difficult to properly set and maintain desired adjustment.